1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to stretchable materials suitable for use in flashing applications to prevent water intrusion through openings in building structures such as windows and doors, and to a method for installing such materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Materials that are installed in openings in building structures to provide protection from water intrusion are known as flashing. Flashing materials are available as both rigid and flexible materials. Rigid flashing materials are often preformed and then installed at the construction site. Sometimes the rigid flashing is formed on site. Rigid flashing does not adapt well to variances in the building structure and often must rely on auxiliary caulking, sealing, or taping to provide a barrier to water intrusion. Flexible flashing materials, sometimes referred to as flashing tapes or papers, provide protection by covering building framing and sheathing. Flexible flashing materials rely on the underlying building framing for primary structural support. Some current methods for flashing windows or other openings with flexible flashing materials typically involve cutting to size and piecing several flashing members and partially overlapping to seal the opening prior to inserting the window into the window opening. Such methods require time and skill to make a good fit in the building opening. These conventional types of flashing lack adaptability for use in openings that are round or of some other non-standard shape and therefore can result in breaches at seams and overlaps leading to water intrusion. As such there is a need for a flashing material that can be used on-site that requires relatively little skill, is adaptable to various shapes of openings and also provides excellent water hold-out properties. Additionally, because such a flashing material provides improved protection to the underlying building framing, a method of window installation that allows for drainage of incidental water, which may enter through the face of the window (for example at mullion joints) can be used, thus offering additional protection against building moisture damage.